tangled_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tabitha Skye/Relationships
This is a list of Tabitha Skye's relationships in The Legend Of Kalos Maxie Matsubusa From the beginning, Tabitha is unquestionably loyal to his leader and would do anything for him. He is usually concerned for his leader's well-being & is known to fuss over him. Being his second in command, Tabitha takes it upon himself to fight in place of Maxie, thus saving him from getting hurt. Tabitha is not afraid to hurt, or even kill anyone who poses a direct threat to his leader's well-being & had once almost sacrificed his life doing so. He will do everything in his power to keep his leader safe from harm, even at the risk of his own life. Courtney Kagari Tabitha is extremely loyal to Courtney & is usually by her side. He can be sympathetic towards her at times, as seen at the Flare Lighting at Prism Tower, where he comforts her. Since she, unlike Maxie, is more innocent & afraid to fight back, Tabitha must monitor her closely at all times. Courtney had even assisted Tabitha when he lived in the Hoenn region, & he has been longing to repay her. Ever since, Tabitha has kept Courtney safe & will continue to do so until his last breath. Diantha Carnet Tabitha has had a crush on Diantha ever since she was born. Since she's the second in line to rule Kalos, Tabitha has been entrusted with ensuring Diantha's well-being. He had put his life at risk to save her multiple times. He & Diantha have never interacted much, but he is fiercely loyal to her & is willing to put himself through any amount of pain for her. Steven Stone Tabitha & Steven have been longtime rivals, & Tabitha's reason for that is because Steven had stolen the Tiara Luminose. As it had belonged to his leader's daughter, Tabitha had been longing for the day when he could lock Steven up & reclaim it for himself. Though he eventually succeeded in locking Steven in Solitary Confinement, Tabitha is in no way disdaining towards Steven. He is just a fiercely loyal commander performing his duty to the best of his ability. Team Magma Being the commander of Team Magma, Tabitha is well-known and respected by the other members. Tabitha himself, is very demanding of them, but he is in no way hard on anyone. He does worry constantly about his team, & hates being shown up.Since their main purpose is to keep their leader safe, Tabitha performs this to the best of his ability. Zinnia Shalour Tabitha has never trusted Zinnia, nor will he ever, as she is responsible for nearly killing Courtney & her unborn child. He ended up pursuing her to the Glittering Cave in order to fight her for the immortality serum that could save Courtney's life. Though he spares her, the disdain for Zinnia for performing such an act never left Tabitha's mind. Eventually, he & Zinnia fight each other again during the Kalos Summit, where he ends up pursuing her again to the Sky Pillar. After she uses a blade to stab Steven Stone 19 times, she attempts to kill both Tabitha & Diantha, as well. Tabitha ends up acting quicker than Zinnia & is forced to cut Diantha's hair with his own blade, causing Zinnia to become mortal. He then takes Zinnia by her hood, makes a shallow indent on her neck with his blade & throws her from the Sky Pillar, to her eventual demise. Diancie/Dawn Berlitz Though he doesn't mind Diancie, it was through his younger sister Yael that sparked his interest in her. When she becomes a gijinka, he falls in love with Diancie & they get engaged. She can revert back to her original, Mega, and shiny form at will, and is also partially owned by Diantha & Yael.Category:Relationships